There are medical observation devices for observing lesions of patients in medical procedures and thus achieving efficiency in medical procedures, for example, surgical operations, treatments, inspections carried out in medical institutes such as hospitals. Such a medical observation device is mounted at, for example, a leading end of a robot arm, or the like, and is used to enable a lesion of a patient to be observed in a desired direction by operating the arm to set a necessary orientation or angle, and an image or video that it captures is projected on a display unit such as a monitor or a display.
There are medical observation devices which include driving mechanisms for moving various moving objects, for example, a zoom lens group, a focus lens group, and the like, and the moving objects like a zoom lens group and a focus lens group are moved in a desired direction due to driving forces of driving motors of the driving mechanisms.
However, since the medical observation devices are used in medical procedures such as surgical operations, in the unlikely event that a malfunction or failure of the driving mechanisms occurs, big problems can arise in the medical procedures. Therefore, it is desired to provide a configuration in which a moving object can be moved not only through electromotive driving of a driving motor but also through manual manipulation.
As such a configuration in which both electromotive driving and manual manipulation are possible, for example, there is a configuration in which electromotive driving of a zoom lens group based on a driving force of a driving motor is performed by manipulating a zoom lever and the zoom lens group is manually moved by manipulating a zoom ring (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).